1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network applications and more specifically, to systems and methods for optimizing smart or dynamic mailings.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase of commerce over the Internet, consumers are being bombarded with advertisements and mailings that include blanket promotions that do not dynamically take into account the consumer's personal needs and interests. Current mail systems store limited information in mailing lists that may only include name, address, and annual income. As such, when a consumer receives a promotion through a mailing, the consumer is not likely to seriously consider the information in the mailing, assuming the consumer opens the mailing at all. As such, not all, available information is taken advantage of.
Additionally, when a consumer completes a questionnaire, the questions included in the questionnaire are presented to all of the consumers answering the questions. Conventional questionnaires do not take into account the information provided in the answered questions in determining what questions should be asked next. For example, a questionnaire may include questions like “Do you play golf?”, “Do you play tennis?”, etc. If the person answers “Yes” to playing golf, conventional systems do not provide additional questions by trying to specify the consumer's interest in golf. As such, the information that is collected regarding the consumers is not utilized to its fullest extent in sending promotional information.
As such, there is a need for a system and method that optimizes smart or dynamic mailings.